how_my_mothers_life_changedfandomcom-20200214-history
How My Mother's Life Changed Wiki
How My Mother's Life Changed Background ''How My Mother's Life Changed ''is a song in 3 movements written by Composer and Conductor Montgomery Henry. It was written in 2020 during a very difficult time in his family where his mother was suffering from an illness called ''hemiplegic migraines, ''which affect only one side of the body. The illness isn't deadly because you can't die from it, however, she was stuck with the illness for the rest of her life, so Montgomery wrote the piece dedicated to her for her hard work and dedication raising him and his sister while being a very hard working person. Instrumentation ''How My Mother's Life Changed ''was composed for Symphonic/Concert Band, and the instrumentation goes as follows: 1 Piccolo 2 Flutes 2 Oboes 3 Bb Clarinets 2 Bassoons 2 Alto Saxes 1 Tenor Sax 1 Bari Sax 4 French Horns 3 Bb Trumpets/Cornets 2 Trombones 1 Euphonium 1 Tuba 1 String Bass Timpani Snare Drum Bass Drum Cymbals Movement 1: Energetic Life Movement 1: ''Energetic Life, ''is in 3/4 in Eb Major and starts off with a Low Brass Soli which goes on for the first few measures of the piece before having all 3 Trumpets playing their own Soli before adding in the woodwinds and the rest of the instruments. The upper winds and Alto Sax play a slow but energetic melody up until the rehearsal letter B, which turns the speed from Andante to a Molto Allegro, with fast 16th note runs in the Piccolo, Flutes, and all 3 Clarinets. The French Horns Play chords throughout the movement. Afterwards, the volume calms down and moves on to another slow melody played by the Piccolo, Flutes, and Clarinets before a jazzy flute solo is played. The 1st Flute plays a warm, soft, jazzy solo melody that is supplied with staccato bass notes and finger snapping. After that, the Band plays an energetic, march-like tune which is mostly supplied by the brass. The movement then slows down to a fast Andante and ends off on an Eb Chord, with the Bb played by the upper winds, G played by the Horns and Trumpets, and Low Eb played by the Low Brass and String Bass. Movement 2: The Disaster Movement 2: ''The Disaster, ''is in 4/4 in E minor and starts off with an extremely loud, low staccato E natural, which very suddenly gets quieter with the upper winds playing a G in their lower register and the Horns come in playing a C# and Bb in Octaves and that beginning is repeated once again before moving into a Molto Allegro speed, playing a melody with a mix of somewhat happy and sad emotions. The melody becomes louder and louder as the suspense goes on before everyone playing a loud B natural and getting quieter before the 1st Oboe plays a solo with 1st Clarinet, Tenor Sax, Low Brass, and Percussion accompanying it. This resolves to another melody still staying pretty sad, but then speeds up and the movement goes slightly faster. The Brass plays a short, Reassuring tune that everything will be alright before the movement ends on a staccato E minor chord. Movement 3: The Comeback Movement 3: ''The Comeback, ''is in 2/2 or Cut time in A major and begins off with a trill from the upper winds with Brass playing a short happy melody. This movement is fairly quick in terms of tempo. Then the movement becomes faster, with the Woodwinds and Upper Brass playing a March-Like, happy tune, being EXTREMELY energetic like in the first movement. This movement is slightly shorter in terms of length that the other 2 Movements, but is still played Merrily nonetheless. This movement shows what happens when Montgomery's mother starts overcoming her condition and trying to live the best life she can. This is shown by the way the instruments are playing the movement. The song ends the same way the ''Die Fledermaus ''overture ends, ending the entire piece overall. Trivia/Unused/Original Parts In Movement 2, The Solo played by the Oboe was originally going to be for English Horn, but Montgomery didn't want to add instruments that he deemed unnecessary for the band, so he never put it in. In Movement 1, There was originally going to be a Bassoon solo near the end of the movement, but Montgomery also found that unnecessary, so he cut it out. There was originally going to be a choir singing, but Montgomery couldn't come up with lyrics so he scrapped the choir idea entirely. The instruments with solos and solis in movements 1 & 2 are based on instruments that the family used to play during their high school years. The piece took about 2 and a half to almost 3 weeks for Montgomery to write. Category:Browse